Painting the Rainbow
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Melukis pelangi; Kouichi tidak melihatnya, tetapi merasakannya. [#AnotherForever]


**Painting the Rainbow**

 **Oleh: Jogag Busang**

 **Disclaimer: Another by Yukito Ayatsuji (Manga: Hiro Kiyohara)**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

 **Dedicated** **for** **: #AnotherForever**

 **.**

 **.**

Kouichi tidak pernah bosan melihatnya. Jari-jari kurus itu menari di atas kertas seputih mega. Kerutan di keningnya menghilang ketika sketsa hitam putih yang ditekuninya sejak tadi hampir selesai.

Lima menit kemudian, seorang anak perempuan telanjang yang duduk memeluk satu lutut di atas meja tertuang begitu sempurna di atas kertas tadi.

"Ini sudah selesai?" Kouichi bertanya. Dia baru saja duduk di dekat Misaki Mei.

Perempuan berambut hitam pendek tersebut mendongak. "Kau mengejutkanku. Kukira siapa. Ternyata hanya kau."

Kouichi tidak ambil pusing. Dia mengeluarkan buku gambar dari dalam tas.

"Jadi, gambar ini sudah selesai?" Kouichi mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Belum. Masih ingin kutambahi sayap besar di punggungya."

Kouichi memiringkan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu, akan jadi gambar apa? Malaikat?"

Mei tidak menjawab. Dia masih sibuk memberi kesan gelap terang di bagian rambut.

"Malaikat pencabut nyawa? Atau patung erotis?" Untuk tebakan terakhir itu, Kouichi tertawa.

"Entahlah," sahut Mei dengan sikap acuh.

"Apakah ada model tertentu ketika kau menggambarnya?" Kouichi belum puas bertanya.

"Model? Aku juga tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin menggambar seperti ini. Muncul begitu saja di pikiranku."

Kouichi menghela napas. Dia membuka buku gambarnya sendiri dan ingin ikut menggambar, tapi otaknya kosong tanpa ide. Kouichi mencoba menggali kreativitasnya dengan membayangkan berbagai macam benda, tapi benaknya tetap tidak mau memberi referensi.

Mei ternyata mengamatinya. "Kau tidak segera menggambar?"

"Aku bingung ingin menggambar apa," jawab Kouichi berterus terang.

Mei kembali kepada kertasnya, sementara Kouichi masih berpikir. Namun, semakin dia ingin mengkhayalkan sesuatu, semakin tidak ada gambaran yang singgah. Kouichi akhirnya hanya bisa mengamati Mei yang bekerja. Jujur saja, melihat Mei yang antusias dengan dunianya membuat Kouichi semakin tidak percaya diri untuk menggambar.

"Mungkin, aku memang tidak cocok di klub seni," Kouichi bergumam tanpa sadar.

Mei meletakkan pensilnya. "Apa kaubilang?"

"Aku tidak berbakat dalam menggambar. Apakah aku harus pindah klub saja, Mei?"

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Bukankah kau suka menggambar, Sakakibara-kun?"

Kouichi mengetukkan jari di meja."Aku memang suka menggambar, tapi sepertinya aku tidak berbakat dalam menggambar. Aku merasa tidak pantas lagi menggambar."

"Apakah seseorang harus berbakat jika dia ingin menggambar?"

Kouichi terdiam. Ucapan Mei barusan terasa menohok batinnya.

"Tidak ada seorang pun yang mengatakan tidak pantas. Semua orang bisa menggambar, Sakakibara-kun. Semua orang pantas menggambar. Kau mungkin hanya sedang bosan saja."

"Bukannya bosan, Mei. Tapi, ketika aku melihat gambaranmu, atau gambar dari Mochizuki-kun, aku merasa tertinggal dari kalian. Kalian itu seperti... tidak dapat dikejar."

Mei hanya mengangkat bahu. "Semua orang memang memiliki gaya masing-masing. Bukankah kita memang berbeda?"

"Justru itu. Kau memiliki gaya menggambar hal-hal ganjil atau horor, bukannya menyinggung, ya. Mochizuki-kun memiliki gaya menggambar abstrak. Tapi aku? Aku tidak memiliki gaya menggambar semacam itu."

"Kau bukan tidak punya, Sakakibara-kun. Kau hanya belum menemukannya."

Kouichi, lagi-lagi, membatu. Ada sesuatu yang berdesir dalam hatinya saat menatap langsung mata Mei.

"Aku ingin bertanya satu hal. Kau sangat suka menggambar, kan?"

"Tentu saja aku suka, tapi—"

"Dan kau ingin bisa menggambar bagus, kan?"

"Iya, aku ingin—"

"Kalau begitu sudah beres."

"Apanya yang beres?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau menggambar sesuatu yang sederhana dulu? Lalu, kau akan kubantu menemukan gaya menggambarmu. Aku dulu juga begitu, ibuku yang membantuku."

Kouichi tempak berpikir. "Boleh, tapi aku harus menggambar apa, Mei?"

"Hmm... Matahari? Kucing? Burung? Bunga?"

"Aku bingung."

"Pantai? Pohon besar? Atau kelinci?"

"Aku tidak bisa memilih."

"Atau pelangi?"

"Pelangi?" Kouichi mengerutkan dahi. "Aku tidak bisa menggambar pelangi. Itu sulit."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku belum pernah melihat pelangi secara langsung. Aku akan kesulitan mewarnainya nanti. Kata orang-orang, pelangi itu warnanya merah, kuning, dan hijau. Tapi kata ayahku, pelangi itu warnanya ada tujuh macam. Aku bingung mana yang benar."

"Tapi kau sudah pernah melihat pelangi di gambar atau di TV, kan?"

"Memang pernah. Tapi jika aku ingin menggambar pelangi, paling tidak, aku harus pernah melihatnya secara langsung. Aku ingin gambarku memiliki jiwa."

"Sekarang kau terdengar seperti seniman jenius, Sakakibara-kun."

Kouichi mendengus sebal.

"Kalau kau ingin melihat pelangi, aku tahu caranya. Nyalakan lampu, bentangkan kain putih antara matamu dan lampu tadi, lalu kau akan melihat pelangi."

"Akan kucoba di rumah kalau begitu."

"Kau tidak akan keluar dari klub, kan?"

Kouichi menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku suka menggambar. Dan ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih, Mei."

"Kau tidak perlu berkata terima kasih. Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan kesadaranmu, Sakakibara-kun."

Kouichi akhirnya pulang. Dia segera mempraktikkan instruksi dari Mei.

Lampu dinyalakan, kemudian Kouichi mengangkat kain putih ke arah lampu tersebut.

 _Itulah pelangi._

 _Indah sekali._

Kouichi tidak dapat berhenti untuk tersenyum. Setelah lima menit, dia bergegas menggambar apa yang dilihatnya—bukan, dia segera menggambar apa yang dirasakannya.

Esoknya, di sekolah Kouichi menunjukkan hasil gambarannya kepada Mei.

"Gambar apa ini, Sakakibara-kun?"

"Gambar pelangi."

"Tapi kenapa warna garisnya menjadi merah muda semua?"

"Bagiku warna pelangi seperti itu."

"Tapi—"

"Karena pelangi yang kugambar bukan berasal dari apa yang kulihat, tapi apa yang aku rasakan."

"Maksudmu?"

"Seperti itulah yang kurasakan saat melihat pelangi. Aku juga melihatmu, Mei. Dan seperti itulah perasaanku saat melihatmu."

Mei hanya dapat tersenyum. "Kurasa aku sudah menemukan gaya menggambarmu."

"Ha? Gaya menggambar? Padahal aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku."

"Iya, gaya menggambarmu. Aku sudah menemukannya."

"Apa?"

"Gaya menggambar gombalan."

Kouichi dan Mei akhirnya tertawa bersama.

 _Itulah pelangi._

 _Indah sekali._

 _Dan itulah Mei._

 _Seseorang yang selama ini kucintai._

Sakakibara Kouichi sesungguhnya tahu, bahwa dia tidak akan pernah berhenti menggambar.[]


End file.
